leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-24090792-20140309101102
since the patch is almost ready i will some up my thoughts about it, feel free to share your thoughts. The Bad Changes ( few but REALLY bad ) : 1 - Dragon ( on-hit effects ) : removing the attack speed slowing effect is an indirect buff to teams picking hyper carries with attack speed steroids as they will need less help or even solo it a lot earlier than before while ignoring the grievous wound debuff as the rapid procs of life steal and critical strikes, even a small chance, will do the trick as well as any damage modifier they have, and since everything other than assassins and ad carries is being nerfed early and mid game they really dont need that. 2 - Annie ( everything ) : again, nerfing mages or anyone who depends on magic damage as one of his palystyle core aspects early and mid game is totally wrong for many, many reasons which we all know already and if people are crying about annie being picked as support, they should know that their enemies, by doing so, will suffer major drawbacks starting from their team composition to late game ( i have posted about that both here and in annies page ). 3 - Elise ( Q base damage - both forms ) : this will damage one of her playstyle core aspects without compensation to it, and its really a nerf to her stun ( before saying that riot buffed her stun late game in return for that damage nerf, please see my posts about her and remember that she is a Mage/Fighter and a magic damage user ). 4 - Fizz ( W scalings ) : yes, Lich Bane has been nerfed but thats not a reason for buffing him because his burst, dps, mobility and survivability are still absurd and bizzare and need a nerf instead. The Good Changes : 1 - Ezreal ( Q scalings ). 2 - Kog'Maw ( Q rework ) : his Q will be useful now but read my additional thoughts about that in The Ugly Changes below. 3 - Maokai ( R upkeep cost ) : in his page, his R does have 30 upkeep already .. strange. 4 - Twisted Fate ( W and R scalings ) : thats due to Lich Bane nerfs being a kick in da nutz for both him and kayle, although she will suffer more because of her hard nerfed Q, and maybe some supports although they didnt recieve the same treatment as he and fizz did. 5 - Vi ( Q base damage and scalings + R cd ) 6 - Lee Sin ( everything ) : summed up by our dear friend Emptylord post in Lee Sin page. The Ugly Changes ( dont knoiw if they are bad or good for some reasons ) : 1 - Diana ( passive scalings ) : while its good to give her a better access to dps as she is a fighter/mage, i think her burst should be lowered a little as a lower scalings on her Q would be good. 2 - Heimerdinger ( turrets ) : didnt understand the thing about their health scalings .. uh the english is not strong with this one :( 3 - Kog'Maw ( W mana cost ) : with his reworked Q, especially the increased flat shred, his poke will be far more poweful so i listed his Q rework in the good changes because of its mechanics and damage changes and i listed his W here because i am ( somewhat ) sure riot will do something about that increased flat shred and somewhat increas his mana costs. 4 - Kassadin ( everything ) : he is a tricky one to balance and he has so much hype about him so i will wait until the tides of change calm down and settle. 5 - Rengar ( everything ) : the list here is missing a lot of numbers especially regarding the empowered skills, although the general idea is good but thats not enough for me to judge him yet ( although both of Q new cd and the maximum ferocity of 4 are an ill omen of massively stacked Q to come but somewhat solved by the 12 sec ferocity duration ). sorry for making such a wall of text and i am waiting your thoughts friends, oh and remeber those are my thoughts only and please notify me if you find any mistake here as i made this ( both reading the VPBE and writing this post ) with some speed, thanks in advance.